


Wait, WHAT?

by Adelina Le Morte March (Raphaela_Crowley)



Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Parody, Satire, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphaela_Crowley/pseuds/Adelina%20Le%20Morte%20March
Summary: What if, after the big game, "knight in shining armor" wasn't Allie's FIRST guess as to who Will might be, now that SHE'S King Arthur?
Relationships: Allie Pennington | Ellie Harrison/Will Wagner
Kudos: 21





	Wait, WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> (Written October 2013)

Wait, _WHAT_?

_An Avalon High parody_

"Quick, Allie, lip gloss," Miles said out of the corner of his mouth, quickly getting out of the way.

"What?" blurted Allie, in the confused half-second before Will suddenly came swooping in, kissing her on the mouth.

It was a sweet, lingering sort of kiss, just what Allie had been longing for since she'd first met Will at the water fountain. She'd known him in two lives, and they'd talked about politics, law, and football (probably swords and armor, back in Camelot) so -in this case- love at first sight wasn't weird at all (no, seriously, it wasn't, this actually makes sense... _somehow_...).

Everything was wonderful. Until Will broke away and gazed at her, a little bemused. "Wait," he said, breathlessly. "If you're the reincarnation of King Arthur, what does that make me?"

Instead of an immediate answer (probably because she couldn't _think_ of one for a second there), Allie kissed him again. When she pulled back, she replied, "Queen Guinevere?"

Will started to nod, almost half-smiling, then seemingly registered what she'd just said. His game-sweat soaked eyebrows lowered, furrowing in even deeper confusion now. "Wait, _what_?"

Great, now the mood was broken. She probably should had said something - _anything_ \- else.

"Uh..." Allie's eyes darted to Miles, hoping for some help. After all, if _anyone_ could help King Arthur out of a jam, who better than his trusty wizard Merlin?

Unfortunately, Miles was too preoccupied hugging some random girl to be of any assistance at the moment.

"What about my knight in shining armor?" Allie finally offered.

"Cool." That was better; Will was happy again.

But then, a few minutes later, as they walked off the field together, Will asked, "So, _which_ knight am I?"

Allie just moaned and buried her face in her hands. She'd had enough Camelot for one night.


End file.
